


Cranes

by lepuslazuli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepuslazuli/pseuds/lepuslazuli
Summary: Cranes | voltron legendary defender | sheith | 2018/07/27-29AN: for ShadyAN#2: First I wanted to write a fic based on Ink Me Baby because I really liked that, then I realised the fact it was one of my faves doesn’t mean you like it as much as I do, so I went with something cute instead. I hope you will like it.Beta: Morgan (galaxcy78)--The legend says if you fold 1000 of them the gods grant you a wish





	Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/gifts).



It happened on the first week of his last college year, after lunch. Shiro found the first one on his desk. He stared at the crane made of clear white paper, then glanced up and looked around. His eyes rested on a dark haired boy’s back. The boy was named Keith.

Keith was a silent one, his grades were good; he got into troubles often, Shiro was certain it was because of his looks and he was a little easy to make angry. Keith had flashy violet eyes and dark air. He usually wore black, even his nails were painted black and had a few rings in his ears. And one in his lower lip. Shiro found him stunning and last year he caught himself thinking about he wanted to taste that ring in Keith’s lip.

They shared two classes - philosophy and concept art - and they had a few conversations, once they worked together on a project last year. Then Shiro started to realise he might had a crush on Keith, in the meantime he started to think about more often the piercing in Keith’s lower lip. He should ask him on a date.

He turned his eyes away from Keith. No-one in class seemed eager to his reaction toward the small gift, so he sat down. He picked up the paper crane carefully and looked at it. It was very cute and very pretty. _Origami_ ; Japanese people like his relatives called origami the art of folding papers. They used different kind of papers from plain white to one that have wonderful patterns on it.

Shiro smiled and put the crane into his bag.

He found the second one on the following day. Then another. And another. Shiro remembered his grandmother was told a legend to him when he was small, something about 100 or 1000 cranes, he wasn't sure, that bring luck? Or something like this.

So Shiro got cranes, one on his desk every day in different colors. He collected them, they looked beautiful. He liked them and he hoped every day he would get another.

One day he got a black one. That was his favourite so far, and it made him decide on the next step. The Next day at lunch, he left a note on his desk saying thank you and asking who is the creator.

He didn’t get answer, so on the next day he left another note to reassure the shy admirer - who else would do such a thing? He added smalls gifts too. The least he could do in return.

_“Thank you - again. The pen and the papers are for you.”_

He left the note, and placed a package of colorful origami papers and a black pen with a koyo charm. Koyo is the name of the red leaves that are one of the traditional Japanese Autumn symbols.

The gifts disappeared, but he didn’t get answer on his note this time either. Shiro sighed and looked around. He didn’t see the pen held by anyone.

He gave it one more chance. The last, just one more.

_“I appreciate your gifts and I_ (this part was scrabbled a few times)  
 _I want to meet you.”_

On the next day during lunch break Shiro didn’t eat. He pretended he left the classroom, then quickly hid to see who was it. Who was this persistent, sweet, shy person. Then he saw Keith walked to his desk.

Shiro focused. Keith walked to his desk and placed a bright red crane. When he was sure there weren’t note from Shiro this time, he sat back to his own desk. Shiro tried to process what had occurred.

He waited Keith after the class. He grabbed the boy’s arm to pull him out of the crowd. Keith stared at him, surprised, but Shiro didn’t give him any explanation. Not yet. He let his grip slide down on Keith’s arm to his hand and he laced their fingers. Keith’s skin was warm; Shiro’s touch felt like an electric sparkle.

Shiro pulled Keith after himself without saying a word. He just walked, dragging the other. Finally he stopped in a small street. He made Keith stand in front of him, facing him.

“Why?” The question finally tore out of him.

Keith inhaled, eyes never left Shiro’s face. He frowned slightly. “You… You haven’t read them? None of them?”

This time Shiro was the confused one. “Read what? I left you notes but you never answered.”

He watched as Keith opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed them without a word. Instead he offered a soft, wry smile. He tried to stuck a stray lock behind his ear.

“Get the cranes and unfold them. All of them have messages.”

Shiro groaned. He dropped his bag on the ground, into the dust, and quickly searched for the one he got on that day. His hands were trembling as he unfolded the red crane and read the note it hid.

_“You want to meet? Just tell me when and when, I’ll be there.  
Is it a date?”_

Shiro’s lips parted and he looked up at Keith.

“I’m sorry.”

The pain in Keith’s eyes were indescribable. He smiled, it was wry and tired. “Yeah. I’m sorry too.”

Shiro straightened quickly and grabbed Keith’s wrist. “I meant I’m sorry I haven’t read them. I didn’t expect them to have notes. They were so pretty, I took care of them, I wouldn’t dare to unfold them. Come on.” he pulled the other with himself and led him to his home. Keith didn’t have a chance to look around, Shiro dragged him to his room and pushed him down on the bed.

The cranes were hanging from the planner lined on a string. Shiro took them off carefully and unfolded each and read their messages one after another.

_“Hey”_ \- said the first, the white one. The eggplant coloured was the next saying _“How are you?”. “I hope you’re doing well”_ \- said the pastel blue. _“You looked good today”_ \- was written in a bright yellow one. A mint green crane was the following with a _“You look good every day”. “I like the way you bite down on your pen when you’re thinking”_ \- said the pastel pink. The next was a blue with white clouds with the message _“I like your laugh and dimples you have”._

That made Shiro smile. Keith was the first who said that.

_“I like the shape of your lips”_ \- said the next, a white crane with small red flowers. Shiro cleared his throat and glanced up at Keith for a second, then reached out for the next crane, a teal with lime colour dots. _“I like the curve of your hips.”_

Shiro licked his lips. _“I want to cup your face”_ \- was written in the next, peach coloured one. _“I want to ran my fingers into your hair”_ \- said the navy blue. The grey crane had a longer message. _“I like the shade of your eyes. Sometimes they seem grey as the stormy sky and sometimes they are warm brown - How do you do it?”_ Shiro had to glance up at Keith again. He felt his cheeks warmed up. Keith didn’t say anything, he just watched Shiro.

_“Do you think I’m weird?” _\- was in the salmon pink coloured crane. _“I think you wrote a pretty awesome essay”_ \- had the hazel one. The dark green said _“Hey… hey… I think I have a crush on you.”___

__Shiro swallowed hard. The levander was the next. _“I love you.”_ Shiro’s face started to burn and he forced himself to read the remaining messages._ _

___“Have a nice day!”_ \- it was in the pastel yellow crane. The next was the black having a question, _“Do you think it will rain today?”_ The red and white striped one had a longer message too. _“OMG you answered! I’m hyper! I’m so happy and excited! Well, you’re welcome. There’s a Japanese legend saying if you make a thousand cranes the gods grant you a wish. But I just hope they’ll make you smile. I’m Keith by the way -I guess not what you expected.”__ _

__Shiro’s hands shook a little. He kept reading. There was just one, a black and white dotted saying _“Thanks for the papers and the pen. I love them.”_ And then the last one, the red he already read. _“You want to meet? Just tell me when and where, I’ll be there.  
Is it a date?”__ _

__Keith just sat there, fingers balled into fists on his lap and he watched the other. His heart was beating twice as fast as it used to that Keith was sure it would break through his ribcage._ _

__Shiro put down the last sheet of paper and he looked up. His cheeks were burning pink and Keith found him adorable._ _

__“It is,” he said finally. Voice was rustly, so he cleared his throat and repeated. “It is. It is a date. Today, at--” He glanced at his watch, “at 4:39 pm, my room.”_ _

__Keith gasped for air._ _

__“Are you for real?”_ _

__Shiro was quick. He slid to Keith, cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. He crushed their lips together, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of the soft, trembling mouth against his. Shiro moved to deepen the kiss, licking at Keith's lips. Keith shivered and opened his mouth, allowing Shiro's tongue in. Shiro could feel Keith's smile, smiling as well._ _

__Two weeks later when Keith spent his first night at Shiro’s, he found a lots of white origami crane on the morning. A few sat on the nightstand, a bunch were hanging next to Keith’s colourful cranes and some was nested on the desk. Keith looked around searching for Shiro. He sat beside him smiling wide and happy._ _

__“Cranes?” Keith asked with a soft chuckle._ _

__“Cranes,” Shiro nodded. “The legend says if you fold 1000 of them the gods grant you a wish,” he said then chuckled. “It’s true. I made 1000 and you’re mine.”_ _

__Keith laughed softly, wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and while he kicked off the white blanket, he pulled his boyfriend on himself kissing him. “I’m not sure… make me yours again.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
